


VI. Mirror

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 6: Mirror
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: November 2020





	VI. Mirror

"So, you and Potter, huh?" smirked Pansy.  
"What? I dont know what you're talking about, Pans," spluttered Draco.  
"Oh really? Well, that hickey on your neck speaks for itself."  
Draco's head snapped toward the mirror.  
"Looks like Potter likes leaving a mark," teased Pansy.


End file.
